<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pasty? by charlotte123456789</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380209">Pasty?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789'>charlotte123456789</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter One-Shots [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Appendicitis, Friendship, Gen, Help, Illnesses, Pasty, Toads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew he shouldn't have eaten that pasty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Susan Bones &amp; Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter One-Shots [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pasty?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ron lay on the bench beside the lake groaning. He knew he shouldn’t have eaten that pastry but it had just looked so good, he hadn’t been able to resist. But after a few hours it was clear as to why he shouldn’t have eaten it as his stomach gurgled and churned. He felt so sick, yet he couldn’t blame anyone except himself. Or, maybe he could blame Fred for daring him? That worked, he’d blame Fred for the awful state he now found himself in.</p><hr/><p>He’d been in Care of Magical Creatures when the pain had first started, he hadn’t wanted to make a fuss or cause a scene for one thing, mainly so nobody would laugh at his idiocy.</p><p>He had managed to stumble over to the bench where he now lay prostrate. He grumbled once more at the state he was in. It wasn’t even a comfortable place to lay, it was made from rough,  knotted wood which dug into his back as he tried to lament on his life choices and take his mind off the stomach pain.</p><p>He tried to listen to what was around him, anything to take his mind off the discomfort that he felt. The soothing sounds of the lake as it lapped against the sand covered shore was normally a calming noise but now it only made him feel as if he was on a ship, swaying to and fro. Feeling sicker and sicker.</p><p>His eyes shot open, his hands moving away from his stomach and up to cover his ears from the loud, reverberating sound that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He leaned over slightly to see the cause of the noise - a giant toad. Probably Neville’s or somebody else’s pet who had gotten loose. He should probably grab it and return the creature back to its rightful owner. But it was just too loud and he couldn’t bring himself to move his hands away from his ears.</p><p>All he could hear was that noise. A never ending chirping noise, that managed to take his mind off his stomach only to have it concentrate on the pain in his head.</p><p>Then suddenly, silence.</p><p>He didn’t dare relax in case it came back.</p><p>“Ron? Are you okay, Ron? I got rid of the toad for you, it looked like it was hurting your head.”</p><p>It was Susan, he sighed quietly in relief. She wouldn’t make fun of him.</p><p>He managed to grumble out a reply, “Hey, Susan.”</p><p>He heard the crunch of leaves as Susan moved closer to him and tried to smile when he saw her.</p><p>“Hi, Ron, are you alright? You didn’t look so great during Care of Magical Creatures, so I thought I’d check.”</p><p>He groaned out his reply as he shut his eyes. “Just not feeling too great. But I’ll be okay now, thanks.”</p><p>He waited to hear her leave but was confused when there were no leaves crunching to signify that she had in fact gone. </p><p>“Come on, Ron. Up you get and I’ll take you to Madam Pomfrey,” Susan stated with confidence in her voice, leaving no room for argument.</p><p>He felt dizzy and sick as she pulled him up off the bench, groaning again as his stomach revolted against him. </p><p>“Come on, one foot at a time,” Susan stated with a calm authority as he leant against her for support.</p><p>It was the first time he had actually had his eyes open long enough to double check it was actually Susan and not some figment of his imagination and he startled slightly as he looked over to find it wasn’t Susan at all. “Luna?” </p><p>He was so confused. He felt dizzy, his stomach hurt and his eyes were watering. But the voice he had heard was definitely Susan’s, yet why would Susan wear purple toad earrings? That was Luna. Was he really that ill that he was mixing them up?</p><p>But the voice was so clearly Susan’s, the tenderness and unwavering support was exactly how Susan would sound. Yet, the earrings were most definitely miniature toads, painted a lilac colour with a silver glitter coated some spots to make a patchwork effect. They were lovely. Yet, they were Luna’s and <em> not </em>Susan’s.</p><p>“No, I’m just borrowing them. I gave her my yellow necklace and she gave me these earrings. It’s so everyone knows we’re friends and will stop bullying her because she’s <em> my </em> friend and that means she’s <em> Hufflepuff’s </em>friend.”</p><p>Ron didn’t really know what Susan was going on about, other than it was definitely Susan and not Luna. Other than that, he thought it was maybe something to do with all Hufflepuffs being lovely and nice and who were friends with everyone. That’s what he was going with at least, because the pain was getting worse and he was finding it exceedingly difficult to concentrate.</p><p>He only half remembered the ensuing trek back up to the castle, he was sure at some point that he thanked Susan for her help but he made a note of trying to remember to thank her again later. He was feeling continually worse and was really regretting eating that blasted  pastry earlier.</p><p>It hadn’t been worth this much agony.</p><p>He thought he had made it to the hospital wing when he no longer felt like he was walking. By that point, most of his concentration was on the pain that no longer quite felt like it was his stomach. But he wasn’t really sure. All he knew was it was hurting  and he wanted Madam Pomfrey to help.</p><p>He vaguely heard voices in the background.</p><p>“<em> No, you got him here just in time. </em>”</p><p>“<em> It’s burst.” </em></p><p>
  <em> “I’ll have to clean it all.” </em>
</p><p>“<em> He’ll be fine.” </em></p><p>He didn’t really care for much as the pain was finally gone and he felt like he could sleep for the next week and so, that’s what he did.</p><hr/><p>“Ron? You awake?”</p><p>He hummed a noncommittal reply as he struggled to open his eyes. He was in the hospital wing. How did he... He could remember the long, slow trek, the confusion between Luna and Susan, how kind Susan had been helping him get here.</p><p>“Susan, thanks for that, you know. Was really great of you.” He struggled to find the right words to convey his gratitude.</p><p>She smiled at him. “No worries, we’re friends after all and you can’t leave a friend in need, can you?”</p><p>He nodded in agreement, still touched by the trouble she had gone through to help him.</p><p>She pushed forward the tray that had been beside her that he hadn’t yet noticed. “I brought you some pasties. For you to feel better.”</p><p>Ron grinned and grabbed one already stuffing it in his mouth as Madam Pomfrey entered the room. “Mister Weasley! You've forgotten everything you've learnt. Well, have you?”</p><p>Ron grinned up at her from his place on the bed, he swallowed before answering, “Nothing can stop me from a good pasty.”</p><p>He watched Madam Pomfrey huff and stride off to check on her other patients.</p><p>Susan laughed quietly beside him. “You know it wasn’t even the pasty, right? You had appendicitis, I just don’t think she wants anyone eating anything nice in here.”</p><p>Ron stared at her in shock, he had been so sure it was the pasty that had made him ill. His gaze fell to the remainder of the one in his hand. “Well, that makes me even happier to eat these now I know it wasn’t their fault!”</p><p>He paused to offer Susan a pasty from the tray. </p><p>After all, she was a wonderful friend that came to help him in his time of need, who well deserved a lovely pasty as a reward for her kindness towards him when he was sure he looked like a complete mess.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>